1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Invention
In an overhead valve internal combustion engine, the valves of the engine are positioned over the cylinders containing the pistons of the engine. In many cases, the overhead valves are actuated by a rocker arm positioned over the overhead valves. A cam shaft positioned below the plurality of rocker arms actuates the plurality of rocker arms through a plurality of push rods.
A rocker arm coupling is interposed between each of the rockers arms and a valve stem of the plurality of overhead valves. The rocker arm coupling comprises a ball and socket coupling for translating the rocking motion of the rocker arm into reciprocating linear motion of the overhead valve.
Typically, the rocker arm coupling comprises a first and a second coupling member with a socket disposed in the first coupling member for receiving a ball extending from the second coupling member. The first coupling member is engaged with an end of the valve stem whereas the second coupling member is engageable with the rocker arm.
A retainer is interposed between the first and second coupling members for maintaining the ball of the second coupling member within the socket of the first coupling member. Typically, the retainer was a metallic spring clip which was receivable within a recess in the first coupling member and provided an interference fit with the ball extending from the second coupling member.
Although the metallic spring clip functioned properly for maintaining the ball within the socket of the rocker arm coupling, the metallic spring clip was difficult to insert into the recess in the first coupling member. Furthermore, the metallic spring clip complicated the insertion of the ball within the socket of the rocker arm coupling.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling of internal combustion engine which overcomes the difficulties of the prior art and provides a significant advancement thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine for inhibiting separation of a ball and a socket of the rocker arm coupling that is a substantial advancement in the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine that facilitates the insertion of the ball within the socket of the rocker arm coupling.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine that facilitates the insertion of the ball into the socket of the rocker arm coupling without the use of specialized tool required by the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine that is made of a resilient polymeric material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine that is suitable for use with conventional rocker arm couplings of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retainer for a rocker arm coupling in an internal combustion engine that is economical to manufacture and install.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.